1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented searches and, more particularly, to searches for events of interest to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet to search geographic areas, such as to retrieve information about businesses located in a geographic area, events occurring in the geographic area, etc. Although information about such events may be generally available in some form, the information, and the presentation of the information, may be unstructured and may not present the information in an easily viewable format to the user. For example, a user searching for events located in a geographic area may not be able to easily ascertain the location of each event and the date and time of each event.
Additionally, most search engines and other computer-implemented search mechanisms offer text and other information about an event but do not present audio and visual previews of such events. Moreover, a user may be unable to easily share these events with other users. Consequently, a user may be unable to easily determine the events occurring in a geographic area and during a specific timeframe that are of interest to the user.